


Criando a mi dragón

by Edipo



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chack, Dragon Jack, Fluff, Gen, Ooc kimiko
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edipo/pseuds/Edipo
Summary: Jack spicer es transformado en accidente en un joven dragón (un bebé dragón según Dojo) que trata la forma de volver a su forma humana mientras el Heylin y los monjes luchan por su custodia.Podrá Jack regresar a ser humano? Chase Young lo convertirá en su aprendiz? Omi dejará de tratar a Jack como un perro? Y más importante aún, habrá Chack?





	

  
Jack spicer en ese momento era el hombres desafortunado del planeta, ¡no! Mejor dicho era la criatura más desafortunada del mundo. Era la primera vez que lograba llegar al sitio de sheng gong wu sin que estuvieran los monjes o Wuya para evitarlo, seguramente los otros habían ido a obtener el otro Sheng gong wu que se había activado. Era la ventaja de cuando se activaban dos wu simultáneamente. Jack había obtenido sin dificultad el collar con forma de un ojo en una garra de dragón (que seguramente se llamaba ojo de dragón resplandeciente o algo por el estilo). El proceso había sido tan simple como aterrizar en la selva, tomar el wu y subir en su jet en tiempo récord. Emocionado por su éxito el pelirrojo no pudo resistir probar el wu en camino a casa aún estando dentro del jet, su experiencia debió haberle dicho que eso era una mala idea, pero lo hizo. Se puso el collar y activo el wu provocando un resplandor seguido de un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, un fuerte ruido y la caída en pique del jet. Jack vio su movilidad restringida, al parecer el extraño wu había agrandado su cuerpo hasta el punto de ser demasiado grande y pesado para la nave, aterrado dejó escapar un chillido de terror que seguramente por su tamaño sonaba como un rugido de una bestia.

 

Debió ser la adrenalina y el intenso terror lo que provocó que Jack tomará la estupida decisión de usar su nueva fuerza para expandir su cuerpo destrozando la nave. Pronto se arrepintió de su decisión y cayó al vacío emitiendo un chillido grave mientras se tapaba los ojos. Era lo suficiente inteligente para entender que su heli-bot no había crecido junto con el y era incapaz de mantenerlo en el air, además su mente le decía que debía mantener aquella forma si deseaba sobrevivir. Seguramente tendría más posibilidad de sobrevivir a la caída si era un gigante.

 

Lo que su mente no pudo predecir es que su caída fuera interrumpida por Dojo quien lo atrapó con los brazos.- Cuidado chico, puedes lastimarte si vuelas tan alto y sin supervisión- Jack abrió los ojos, espiando entre los dedos a la cara del dragón luego miro hacia abajo y se abrazo del dragón al tiempo que dejaba escapar un chillido.

 

-cuidado compañero, pudiste aplastarnos- se quejó clay, quien al igual del resto de los guerreros xiaolin había tenido que utiliza su agilidad para evitar ser aplastado.

 

-¡Oh mis oídos! Creo que se me reventaron mis tímpanos- renegó raimundo,

 

-¡ten más cuidado! ¡Casi nos matas! – chilló kimiko.

-¿que son las cosas metálicas que caen?- pregunto omi mirando al rededor, al parecer los monjes y Dojo no se habían percatado de los restos de la nave.

 

-Dios mío, omi, esos son restos de un avión.

 

-Pero no hay nadie más- observó Clay.

 

-Eso parece ser verdadero

 

\- Eso parece ser verdad, omi- corrigió raimundo.

 

-Quizás no hubo supervivientes- temió kimiko.

  
-Yo soy el superviviente- corrigio Jack alargando el cuello para poder ver a los guerreros, los cuales lo miraron aterrados para luego mostrar una cara de evidente confusion que provocó que Jack bufara molesto. Algo que normalmente no hacía pero por alguna razón le daba por hacer ahora.

 

-Calma chicos, el dice que el “es el superviviente”- giró Dojo la cabeza hacia los monjes para luego encarar a Jack- lo mejor será que aterricemos para hablar y buscar supervivientes, no todos los días un avión choca contra un dragón.

 

-Yo no choque contra nada cara de lagartija- se defendió Spicer, encongiendose y cruZando los brazos con un gesto de completa indignacion.

  
-¿que es lo que dijo tu amigo? – preguntó clay.

 

-que el no chocó contra nada- agregó Dojo comenzando el descenso-. Vaya chicos de ahora, en mis tiempos admitíamos nuestros errores y no volábamos lejos del nido sin supervisión de un adulto.

 

-Yo no necesito supervisión de nadie, además... yo no cometí un error, solo fui un poco imprudente-

 

-No hay nada más imprudente que volar sin un adulto cuando estás aprendiendo-

 

-Yo se volar perfectamente, aliento de azufre, lo he hecho miles de veces-

 

-si es así porque no puedes volar por ti mismo- respondió Dojo. Jack spicer estiró la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo un puchero de indignacion antes de encogerse. Por su parte los guerreros xiaolin escuchaban el intercambio de palabras, a pesar de no entender a Jack tenían una clara idea de que iba la conversación entre ellos. Los chicos se inclinaron para observar a Jack con curiosidad, el aparente miedo que les había producido en un inicio había sido sustituido por una mezcla entre fascinación, emoción y ¿ternura?

 

-Bueno chicos, ya llegamos- declaró el dragón al momento de aterrizar depositando a Jack con cuidado al momento que los monjes saltaban al suelo.

 

Jack se giró boca abajo para besar el suelo pero entonces escucho un tronido y un fuerte dolor se extendió desde su espalda al resto del cuerpo soltando un gruñido de dolor, intentó incorporarse pero le fue imposible debido al dolor que sentía en sus piernas y brazos por lo que se dejó escapar un chillido de dolor que estremeció a los presentes.

  
-pobre, debe estar lastimado- kimiko se acercó a Jack. Jack abrió un ojo para ver curioso a la chica, dejó salir un poco de aire de su nariz por la sorpresa,

  
-Esta parte de aquí ni se ve muy bien- comento Clay acercándose cuidadosamente a Jack para pasar una por el cuero de Jack gesto que causó que Jack se encogiera de dolor y que clay alejara la mano. Ahora que Jack lo pensaba, ¿que demonios estaba tocando Clay? Jack movió su cuerpo entumido un poco para descubrir nuevamente el dolor.

  
-Seguramente por eso no puede volar- concluyó raimundo acercándose a Jack para acariciarlo, por su parte omi corrió para subirse sobre la espalda de Jack, abrazándose a su cuello. El pequeño monje había estado mirando maravilla a Jack desde el momento en que aterrizaron.

  
-hey, chicos no creo que deberían tocarlo tanto...- intervino Dojo acercando se con prudencia al grupo para tomar a omi de con sus garras, justo a tiempo antes de que Jack se sacudiera a los monjes de encima. Ese idiota de raimundo se había atrevido a subirse sobre su espalda baja, bueno aún más baja que eso... de hecho, Jack no tenía ni idea de a dónde demonios se había subido raimundo- Ven, ya lo irritaron.

  
-Si déjenme en paz!- dijo Jack fastidiado, levantó la cabeza para mirar al grupo. Qué extraño, su cuello parecía más largo de lo que esperaba.

 

-mira, tiene una pañoleta en el cuello- señaló kimiko, tomando a raimundo del brazo para que viera lo mismo que ella.

 

-¿Clay, En Texas hay criaturas como estas?

  
-No compañero, nunca había visto un animal como este en Texas, además no sólo en texas se usan pañoletas como la mía.

 

-¿que demonios les pasa perdedores? Yo no soy un animal- irguiéndose indignado.

 

-chicos, compórtense, quizás ustedes no lo entiendan a el pero el entiende todo lo que dicen- dijo Dojo acercándo su enorme cabeza a los chicos-. Y para su información el no es un animal cualquiera, es un dragón al igual que yo- se llevó una mano al pecho- mejor dicho, no como yo pero es un dragón a final de cuentas.

  
-Soy un dragón!- Fue entonces que spicer se percató de todas las peculiaridades que su brillante mente, por alguna razón que todos desconocemos, decidió omitir las claras señales de su transformación. En primer lugar no se había mareado al volar con Dojo, como siempre le pasaba, su caída había sido más lenta de lo normal o al menos eso le había parecido, las miradas de fascinación y el deseo de los monjes por tocarlo ( tan diferente a sus miradas altaneras de siempre, los insulto, el ser llamado rata o sus sutiles burlas a su persona), las palabras de Dojo. Llevo sus negras garras hacia su cuello, el cual era largo como el de un cisne pero musculoso como el de un Caballo, luego miro sus garras las cuales eran filosas como dagas (bueno, eso parecen) y negras como el carbón. Miro hacia su espalda en donde descubrió unas largas alas blancas con las puntas negras y detrás de su cuerpo una larga cola blanca con la punta llena de cabellos rojos.

  
Se sentó de la impresión como un bebe humano lo haría, mientras se llevó las garras a la cara, la cuál era largada, rectangular y escamosa- Oh Dios mío!- gritó antes de colocarse en posición fetal con dificultad, o lo más cercano que pudiera a esa posición.

  
Xx x x x x

-¿que pasa con el?- pregunto raimundo extrañado, rascándose la cabeza.

 

-¿Está llorando? –preguntó clay con los ojos entrecerrados mientras quitaba su flequillo para ver mejor. Por su parte se llevó una mano al pecho mientras dejaba escapar un “oww” y se acercaba a consolar al dragón. Por su parte omi miraba inquisitivo a Jack antes de mirar a Dojo y luego a Jack, no entendía cómo era posible que Jack fuera un dragón y fuera tan diferente a Dojo. Incluso no se parecía a Chase en su forma dragonica.

 

-Pobre chico, debe estar asustado- dijo con ternura Dojo con la cabeza al lado de raimundo.- Los dragones bebes son algo sensibles y volubles, un momento están bien y al siguiente son un mar de lagrimas.

  
-¡no soy un bebe!- respondió Jack sacando su cabeza de entre sus garras –¡soy un joven guapo y brillante!

 

-¿cuantos años tienes chico?

 

-16

 

-entonces eres un bebé- negó Dojo con la cabeza- ya está en la edad de los terribles 16. La peor edad para los padres dragones- ante las miradas curiosas de todos agregó- es cuando los bebes dragones empiezan a buscar independencia, se vuelven contestones y tercos.

 

-¡No soy un dragón y menos un bebe dragón!- rugió Jack, asustando a los monjes.

 

-y empiezan a ser conscientes de si mismos- agregó Dojo mientras daba una mirada desaprobadora a Jack. –chicos iré a buscar al nido de este bebe, debe estar cerca de aquí, mientras ustedes cuiden de el. Está herido y es incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo.

 

-yo puedo cuidarme solo- se defendió Jack quien se puso de pie en sus patas traseras, las cuales dolían por supuesto, antes de dar unos pasos y caer estrepitosamente casi aplastando a los monjes quienes se quitaron a tiempo.

 

-Dojo, no creo que el quiera que te vayas- dijo Clay-. Quizás sea mejor que nosotros busquemos a sus padres y tú te quedes aquí con el.

 

-no, no lo creo chicos, yo nunca he sido bueno con los bebes- miro preocupado a Jack- de hecho soy pésimo con ellos, una vez hice a toda una colonia de bebés llorar durante días, solo me veía y lloraban-. Dojo se abrazo así mismo y se estremeció- Además será más rápido si yo busco su nido, ya saben...cosas de dragones.

  
-pero Dojo, es enorme y casi nos aplasta dos veces, ¿como vamos a cuidarlo? – preguntó Raimundo preocupado.

 

-No se preocupen chicos es casi como un venado bebe, solo que el entiende todo lo que dicen, pesa media tonelada, quizás escupa fuego y tenga suficiente fuerza para partir a una persona en dos. Nada de que alarmarse, chaito- Dojo salió volando presuroso en búsqueda del nido.

 

-¡espera! No te vayas, no me dejes con estos perdedores que no entienden ni una palabra de lo que les digo- suplicó estirando sus garras hacia el cielo.

 

Raimundo maldijo por debajo mientras los otros monjes miraban aprensivos al enorme dragón que era Jack, el cual les de devolvía una mirada de pena. No era que ser dragón fuera malo ni nada parecido, de hecho era algo genial, pero Jack estaba en la penosa situación de no poder transformarse de momento en humano. Si lo había seguramente los xiaolin tontos le quitarían el sheng gong wu, además de que Jack no contaba con un jet o ningúna máquina que le permitiera viajar sin problemas a casa. Ahora que lo pensaba tendría que buscar entre los restos de su avión por su mono basto que, como siempre, traía a la mano.

 

-Pobre- dijo kimiko acercándose al dragó, Jack la miro curioso y con cierta desconfianza. Alejándose de la palma de kimiko que aspiraba con tocar su crin, al parecer tenía un crín como la de un caballo.- calma, somos buenos, no vamos a hacerte daño.

 

-Santo Texas, ¿como vamos a cuidar un bebe dragón? – Clay se rasco la cabeza- No veo en nada el parecido entre un cervatillo y un dragón.

 

-excepto a que es un miedoso- agregó Raimundo examinado al dragón con la mirada. Por supuesto que los dragones eran geniales, sobre todo ese que era tan diferente a Dojo y se veía tan extravagante, pero era desalentador saber que era un bebé.

 

  
-quizás solo debemos llenarlo de amor- declaró omi con un dedo hacia el cielo- seguramente al bebé dragón le gustaría una cama cómoda- declaró saltando para quedar arriba del torso del dragón. Jack lo miro con evidente fastidio, el no era un bebé y no quería ser tratado como uno, pero no tardó en asentir y dar un sonido aprobatorio a la propuesta.

 

-Bueno, vaquero, eso parece fácil- declaró Clay acomodándose el sombrero para luego crear una cráter lo suficiente grande para Jack. Luego raimundo invocó el viento para hacer las hojas de los árboles cercanos caer sobre el cráter. Interesado Jack se puso en cuatro patas, con cuidado camino hasta el cráter cojeando un poco de la patas traseras para dejarse caer en la cama. Jack dejó escapar un ronroneo de su garganta el cual informó a los monjes que habían hecho un buen trabajo.

 

-amigos, parece que fue del agrado del bebé- gritó emocionado omi quien había permanecido todo el tiempo arriba de Jack, al parecer este no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que su amienemigo estuviera encima de el.

 

-así parece, compañero- dijo satisfecho clay llevándose unas manos a la cintura.

 

-que lindo, ronronea como un gatito- declaró kimiko quien entrecruzó los dedos de ambas mano para luego recostarse boca abajo para observar al dragón. Raimundo limpio las gotas de sudor con la manga de su traje de guerrero antes de deslizarse dentro del cráter junto con sus compañeros y comenzar la inspección del dragón. Jack estaba tan cómodo que no le molesto dejar que que los monjes explorarán su cuerpo o lo acariciaran, de hecho Clay tenía muy buena mano para eso, quien no tardó en sacarle uno que otro ronroneo cuando acariciaba su cabeza.

 

Ahora que lo pensaba, la situación no era tan mala, podía estar echado en un lugar agradable con la compañía de gente de su edad, oír los chismes de kimiko, las bromas tejanas de Clay, la música de raimundo (tenía mejor gusto musical de lo que creía) y era entretenido como omi torcía los hechos cuando le contaba sobre sus aventuras. En definitiva la bola de queso tenía un gran orgullo, incluso tan grande como el suyo, aunque no le gustaba que hablara de el como si fuera un debilucho confundido que se había dejado guiar al lado del mal cuando era evidente que era un chico bueno en el fondo. Lo mejor de todo fue cuando los guerreros compartieron con el los dulces que aparentemente guardaban en ellos.

 

Las horas pasaron hasta que regreso Dojo con las malas noticias de que no había hallado un nido cerca.

 

-lo siento chico, no halle a tu familia- se disculpó el dragón que se encogió para enredarse en el sombrero de clay-. Creo que volaste demasiado lejos.

 

-¿entonces que haremos, Dojo? – preguntó preocupada kimiko- no podemos dejarlo aquí, solito.

 

Jack miro al grupo ante si antes de preguntar-¿entonces van a dejarme aquí?- inclinando la cabeza y encongiendose para verse más indefenso. Jack había diseñado un plan mientras esperaban a Dojo el cual consistía en simplemente seguir fingiendo ser un infante de dragón para poder recabar información útil, y de paso curar sus heridas, antes de ir a casa y regresar a su forma humana. Después de todo era probable que no regresará a su apariencia humana hasta que durmiera o activará el wu de nuevo. Para su suerte Jack tenía un jet y algunas cosas escondidas en las proximidades del templo, además el wu estaba escondido bajo su “pañoleta” o lo que creía eran los restos de su gabardina negra.

 

-Um, no lo sé chico- Dojo rasco su cabeza- no creo que sea una buena idea dejar a un bebé como tú herido en el suelo y a la intérperie. Un cazador furtivo de dragones podría atacarte...

 

-Incluso Chase podría usarlo para su sopa- dijo omi preocupado al recordar cuando el lord Heylin casi se come a Dojo. La sola idea hizo temblar a todos los presentes, Jack podría ser un idiota por Chase pero era lo suficiente listo para saber que el Lord no dudaría en usarlo como un ingrediente para su sopa, más aún en su condición.

 

-No hay remedio, tenemos que llevarlo al templo con nosotros y cuidarlo hasta que hallemos a sus padres - propuso Raimundo, el cual al igual que el resto de los monjes se habían encariñado con el dragón Jack.

 

-No lo sé chicos, un bebe dragón es una gran responsabilidad y como les dije no es nada fácil de cuidar- Dojo se cruzó de brazos mordiendose el labio inferior.- Son ruidosos y molestos. Además quién sabe que dirá el maestro Fung al respecto.

 

-El maestro Fung estará orgulloso de que hayamos rescatado un dragón bebe- aseguró omi orgulloso.

 

-además mostraremos lo maduro que somos al encargarnos de el- agregó kimiko.

 

-pudimos cuidarlo toda la tarde, no creo que sea tan difícil cuidarlo el resto del tiempo- aseguró Clay.

 

-Chicos, chicos, estamos hablando de un colega mío no de un perro- agregó indignado Dojo-. Por favor, discúlpalos- se inclinó a Jack- al parecer les emociona tener otro dragón en casa.

 

-no hay problema. Yo quiero ir con ustedes- declaró Jack moviendo la cola como un perro y poniéndose en cuatro patas. –Me da más miedo quedarme aquí, así que me portaré bien- agregó fingiendo un tono dulce y agradable.

 

-bien, bien, entonces nos iremos a casa- declaró Dojo antes de crecer y tomar en brazos a Jack-. Bien muchachos todos a bordo, siguiente parada templo xiaolin. 


End file.
